Total Drama World Tour: Revisited (SYOC)
by TheHungerGames19
Summary: Chris McLean is bringing back the wildly successful World Tour installment of Total Drama and is back with an exciting new cast. New locations, new interns, and most importantly, new drama! Which friendships will be formed? Which rivalries will arise? Find out on the new season of the show, Total Drama World Tour: Revisited! APPS CLOSED. 0/32 spots remain.
1. New Drama

**Before we start, make sure you read the rules before you submit.**

The Cast:

Host: Chris McLean

Co-Host: Blaineley

Pilot: Chef

Interns: Dakota, Izzy, Heather

Aftermath Hosts: Beth, Lindsay, Tyler

* * *

"Chris McLean here to bring you an action packed season of Total Drama! This season, we are taking a blast to the past and creating a new season of our most successful Total Drama installment, 'Total Drama World Tour! We have all new locations to explore, challenges to compete in, and a brand new cast that is sure to bring the drama in!" The smiling host said, clapping his hands together.

"Thankfully, we won't have any singing this year." Chris continued. "The season will be hosted by me-"

"And me!" Blaineley piped up, walking into the camera shot out of nowhere. "I'm your wonderful Co-Host!"

"Since when?" Chris inquired, annoyed.

"I paid the producers to land me this gig. It's a shame it's such a crappy show, but whatever. Now that I've recovered from my injuries, I'm back and ready to host! But not that stupid Aftermath Show. That was a horrible experience."

"Um... Ok." Chris said, frowning. He quickly turned back to the camera and smirked again. "There is all new drama and pain in store for our 24 new contestants! Who will rise to the top? Who will be shoved out of the plane first? Find out next time on 'Total. Drama. World Tour'!"

"Revisited!" Blaineley finished, getting rewarded with an annoyed glare from Chris.

* * *

 **Rules:**

 **1\. DON'T SUBMIT RECYCLED CHARACTERS. I read a lot of total drama syoc's, so I've seen some repeat contestants and I'd prefer not to have the same exact cast as someone else.**

 **2\. QUESTIONS AT THE END OF CHAPTERS. At the end of the chapter, I will have questions for your characters.**

 **3\. WHEN THE SUBMISSIONS ARE DUE. I don't really have a set date, pretty much when I'm happy with the cast.**

 **4\. TUESDAYS. I plan to update this story every Tuesday, with the exception of the submitting period, as I might update twice a week to get it to the top of the archive.**

 **5\. If you read these rules, name your submission PM 'I like Fang the Shark.'**

 **6\. I don't have a rule number six.**

 **Here is the form :)**

 **Name (Full):**

 **Any Nicknames?:**

 **Age (15-17):**

 **Gender:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Appearance (Detailed):**

 **Backstory:**

 **Personality (Very Important):**

 **Apparel/Clothing (Include swimwear):**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Any Special Skills/ Talents?:**

 **Would they want to make allies? If so, what kind of people would they work with?:**

 **How do they act during their introduction?:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Other:**

 **Looking forward to seeing the contestants you submit! I'm truly excited and already have a lot of the destinations planned!**

 **Cya next time :D**

 **-THG19 (Tyler)**


	2. Prologue 2 Cast list (so far)

**Cast list so far at the bottom!**

 **Another short prologue so I'm not breaking any rules.**

After all the crash landing last time due to autopilot, Chef wanted to teach the interns how to fly the plane so he could take breaks without having to rely on autopilot.

Chef just assumed that the interns would be the same as the other seasons, but he was wrong. Previous contestants would be the interns this time around.

After telling Chris to send the interns to the cockpit, the first one to arrive was Dakota. She looked bewildered at the shear amount of buttons and switches. "You see, I always fly private. Daddy always hires the best pilots around. No way I'm doing this!" She shouted, attempting to leave.

"You don't gotta a choice." Chef replied, waiting for the other interns to arrive.

Soon, Heather arrived. "I am NOT doing this. This show already sucks, no way am I going to be on it without even having a chance at the million."

"Sucks doesn't it? Now shut up and wait for the next intern.

The final intern walked into the room, wicked smile spread across her features. Chef's eyes flew wide with terror and sweat flowed down his forehead.

Standing there was his rival, dressed in the typical intern outfit.

Izzy.

 **Woot I'm so excited to write some Chef vs Izzy during this season!**

 **If you see a recycled character, don't worry. The submitter and I have already discussed it or I just have never seen the contestant before, so the cast is** **new to me :)**

 **Female:**

 **1\. Alissa** **Svatur, The Ice Cold Goth,16, (Alice Queen of Madness)**

 **2\. Judy Fowl, The Introverted Cheerleader,17, (TheHungerGames19)**

 **3\. Rosa Collins, The Girl With A Spilt Personality,16, (Silver Writer 0927)**

 **4\. Silver Birch, The Shy Animal Lover,17, (FlickeringSilverFlame)**

 **5.** **Ase Lina, T** **he Muscular Daredevil,16, (EVAISBAE)**

 **6\. Jacqueline Kennedy, The Sarcastic Beauty,17, (QueenCandy)**

 **7\. Laura Sadako Matsuko Yoshitomi,16, The Strategic Buisnesswoman (pizzawizz)**

 **8\. Cassandra Callente, Just One Of The Guys, 16, (Haylieboyd)**

 **9\. Marrinette Louise Jackson, The Depressed One,15, (Haylieboyd)**

 **10\. Princess Elizabeth III of England "Lzzy Spears",16, (Alice Queen of Madness)**

 **11\. Kestrel Blackstorm,16, The Manipulative Beauty, (Silver Writer 0927)**

 **12\. Artemis Lacy Jones,16, The Eccentric Inventor, (Childish 'paw)**

 **13\. Elaine Mikaela Smarts,15, The Bookworm, (TheHungerGames19)**

 **14\. Arista Weste,16, The Spirit Walker, (EVAISBAE)**

 **15\. Maddi Gertrude Hill,16, The Overachieving Irregular (pencils and notebooks)**

 **16\. Carmen Brown, The Aspiring Chef,17, (Lethal0Juglars)**

 **Male:**

 **1\. Monte Carlo, The Ignorant Quarterback,17, (Lethal0Juglars)**

 **2\. Emil Steilsson, The Hot Blooded Tsundere,17, (Alice Queen of Madness)**

 **3\. Luke Campbell, The Goofy Rocker,17, (mmess23)**

 **4\. Adam Sampson Sanders, The Troublemaking Twin,17, (ShortAsVegeta)**

 **5\. Tobias Johnathon Sanders, The Uptight Twin,17, (ShortAsVegeta)**

 **6\. Randall Harper, The Nervous Nice-Guy,16, (Guest 'Sammy')**

 **7\. Chip Harvey, The Psychologist,15, (TheHungerGames19)**

 **8\. Barry "Bucky" Conner,16, The So Called Best (MrAwesome1999)**

 **9\. Nutty Robinson, The Nut Case,16, (MrAwesome1999)**

 **10\. Prince Ryan Of Rosedale, The Friendly Prince,17, (Silver Writer 0927)**

 **11\. Elliot Emerson Parker, The Cool Tech Geek,17, (Daisy-is-Lazy)**

 **12\. Lewis Elliot Ross, The Patriot,17, (101romansoldier)**

 **13\. Rodrick Stout, The Sexist,17, (Haylieboyd)**

 **14\. Blythe Warrence, The High-Standered Artist, 17, (TheHungerGames19)**

 **15\. Batiste Jordan, The Rich Boy,15, (TheHungerGames19)**

 **16\. Casimir Rheape, The Rough Farm-Boy,17, (TheHungerGames19)**

 **Can't think of something to submit? Here are a few suggestions:**

 **-A troll character who is pretty stupid and one dimensional (Like Staci and Beardo) who's only there to be an early elimination.**


End file.
